Earth Guardian
by Artemis615
Summary: Jack met Gaia, a human girl with amazing abilities to bend nature to her will. He brought her to North to see, and he confirms that she is human. But that is a big mistake, and he paid it terribly with her life, for Pitch has come to take her away from him, who had fallen irrevocably in love with her in just... one day? Jackxoc
1. Prologue

"No… No…" Jack chanted, rocking the woman in his arms to and fro as he begged her not to leave him. "Don't… please… don't leave me…"

North and the rest of the guardians looked on as they watch Jack cradling the woman he loves, dying in his arms.

"Jack…" she whispers to him. He became alert, and opens his eyes wide to look at her.

She is so beautiful. Her hair is slowly turning silvery white, and that is not a good thing. She is dying, and he knew it. He just didn't expect it would be this fast. He thought that she had a few hundred more years…

But with the use of her powers, and that she has unleashes her powers till the end to protect North's abode, she had used up all her powers, and with it, her life.

Her powers are her life.

She is Gaia.

"No… please…" Jack begged, and she smiles at him.

One blindingly beautiful smile.

"I love you… Jack…" she said to him, and touches his face with her hand. "I will never forget you… I swear with my soul and upon the stars… I will come back… to you…"

With that, she breaths her last, and closes her eyes to him.

Jack sheds a tear at the sight of her dying in his arms. She is no longer breathing, and she is cold.

"Gaia…" he calls her name. But she did not respond.

Suddenly, she glows. With the power of the stars, she glows, and she floats up to the sky. Jack lets go of her, and the rest of the guardians stares on at her, who glows so with the power of the stars.

"The stars are blessing her!" North said incredulously. Never before had he seen someone, a human at that, to be bestowed with the gifts from the stars. Never.

"Gaia…" Jack again calls her name, and the starlight from Gaia's body erupted into a powerful force field, its light enveloped north's abode and forms a shield all over it.

"She is protecting us… even when she is dying…?" North said to himself, and stares on with heartache when the woman that is so human fought and defended the one man she loves, and the friends that she cherishes…

She slowly floats down, and Jack held her in his arms. She is once again breathing, and that is more than enough for Jack to be happy. At the very least, she is alive…

Her hair has turned completely blonde. There are shades of gold and silver here and there and also cream and corn. Her skin turns a paler shade of white, and she is beautiful.

Flowers erupted from the snowy grounds from where she is resting with Jack holding her in his arms. There are lilies and roses and daisies and all. They are everywhere.

"A new Guardian!" North calls happily, and out cheered his little elves minions with their trumpet. "A new Guardian! A new Guardian!"

"But… what Guardian is she?" Toothfairy asks North.

"Isn't it obvious? She is an Earth Guardian! She grew life! Look at the flowers!" North pointed to Gaia, where she is resting on the ground with flowers growing out of nowhere.

**Gaia, incredibly, slept for 3 days. In her transformation into a Guardian, flowers grew out of nowhere and accompany her. North have placed her in a glass coffin and kept her underground in the cold, where Jack is there to accompany her all the time. He watches as she slept through her transformations, and couldn't wait to see her wake up. **

**Pitch has came to attack North's abode. He had destroyed the rest of the Guardian's abode, and have come to take North's and save his for the last. **

**Gaia, a human that Jack had befriended, is the only human so far to be able to see him with her naked eyes. He is ecstatic, and overjoyed that someone is capable of seeing him without doing anything. **

**He found out that she had the power to grow life from the grounds with a single wave of her hand. Flowers and trees and fruits would grow at her biddings, and they have fun. **

**And fell in love. **

**Jack, of course, brought Gaia to North, and North had confirmed that she is a human. She told him that she had been living a long life of 150 years, and never growing old. She wonders what made her so, but North couldn't give her the answers she wanted. **

**And Pitch found out about her soon enough. He wanted her, and had sought for her high and low all over the place. He is angry when he couldn't find her, and destroys the other Guardian's abode. **

**And lastly, he found her in North's abode. **

**The Guardians fought with him tooth and nail, and Pitch is winning because of the fear he had installed in the children of the world. No one save one believes that the Guardians are real, and he is planning to destroy North's abode first before destroying the last child's dreams. **

**And Gaia came out to save them all. **

**With her power over life, Gaia took back Pitch's powers, and it poison's her from within. She fell, and her life is slowly ebbing away. **

**Jack Frost, as the one and only person she loves, came to her and held her as she dies in his arms. But she did not die. Instead, she rises up and with the power of the stars; it bestows her power of the Guardians. Unlike the rest of the Guardians, who are bestowed with Guardian powers by the Man in the Moon, she is given the gift of creating life by the stars. **

**And again, she lives…**

**This is my new fanfic. This is just the summary, and please wait for it! Coming soon! **


	2. 2 - Warmth

**2 – Warmth**

Jack Frost. The Winter Man. He is alone all of his life as Jack Frost, and he had no idea why no one would be able to see him.

For thousands of years, he had roamed the land and the earth with his ability to create fun and snow. He liked to tease people and make fun of them with his snow and ice, and he would laugh and laugh and laugh.

And only realize that he is the only one laughing alone.

He has a sad life, and a lonely one. He did not know just how long he could live on his life, but he knew it for sure that he, as Jack Frost, could live for quite some time ahead into the future. He could change his clothes to his liking; modernize it a little here and there and viola! He could blend in as a normal human being with the rest of them.

He never liked shoes, so he abandoned the choice for footwear. His trustworthy staff follows him everywhere he goes, and it is in his hand all the time. He could sleep if he wanted to, but what's the point of sleeping when you can fly and have fun all the time?

He is the Winter Man, and he is the definition of fun.

He landed in an empty mountain place. He liked to come here once in a while. The cabin house is empty most of the time, and the interiors of it are luxurious. He never felt cold, but he liked to feel warmth from the fire hearths and the warmth of a cotton comforter and pillows and a soft springy bed underneath his body. It allows him to sleep, and rest, and dream. He needed to rest his mind sometimes. Being alive for so many years has brought its toll on his mind on being alone all the time, with no one else to see him with, and absolutely no one else to talk to.

Jack Frost is a lonely and sad boy.

Until one day…

He woke up with a start in the cabin house. There are noises, and there is the barking of a dog. From the sound of it, the dog is huge, and animals, as far as he knew, is the one other thing that could see him. Being caught in a cabin house with no way out is not the greatest idea he has in his mind right now.

He leaped off the bed and flew downstairs with his staff. And met her for the first time.

The girl has fiery red locks that curl luxuriously down her bottoms in long curled locks. Her skin is a fair translucent pinkish tone, and there is a blush on her fair cheeks and her eyes. Oh, her eyes are so huge. So sparkling.

And so beautiful.

Her eyes were a peculiar shade of dark emerald green, something that he had never seen in someone before.

Well, not at least someone human…

He stares on, and finds that she has specks of gold in her eyes.

He blinked.

It could be…

Her specks of gold in her dark emerald eyes seemed to… swirl…

"Er…" she started, and the dog, which is a small corgi dog, barked at him. The girl reign in the dog, and the dog ran out of the house through a small dog hole in the door.

"Er… hi…?" she said to him. He blinked.

What?

"Err… this is my cabin…? How did you get in here?" she asks him, and he blinked again.

"You…" he started, his heart pounding with anticipation. "You can see me?"

The girl laughs. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire life. Like water dripping, like ice dropping in the middle of the night onto the snowy planes, like glass hitting together, and like fire crackling warmly in the hearth.

"Of course I do… what you think I am talking to you now, eh?" she said to him and chuckles. She took in his condition. Tattered brown pants, barefooted, and a blue jump shirt hoodie. Oh, what snowy white hair he has there!

"Are those hair real?" she asks him, and he raised his hand gingerly onto his head and ran a hand through his hair. Hmm, seems real enough.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, still very much surprised with how she could see him. He held his staff tighter, and she smiles at him gently.

Oh, so beautiful.

"My name is Gaia," she said to him. "Gaia Starlight. This is my cabin. I just came here for a few days worth of holiday with Bucky there," she nudged her head towards the direction of her dog, and he nods his head at her.

"I'm Jack…" he said to her. "Jack Frost."

And he waited.

"Oh, hello, Jack. Join me for breakfast! I bet you are starving…" she said to him and leads him into the kitchen.

She didn't balk at the sound of his name. She didn't even blink…

Well, maybe she didn't know…

He follows her, and ended up sitting in her kitchen and watching her prepare food for him and for her. Soon, the sweet smell of omelets basked in the air, and he took deep breaths of it.

"People don't usually barge into my cabin just like you do. I mean, the door is locked. How did you get in?" she asks him. Jack smiles. It is rare for a girl to be so kind, and not kick him out of her home or screams bloody murder. But then again, it was not as if he met someone like her every other day…

"I… well…" he started.

"Well?" she raised her eyebrows, and flipped the omelets onto his empty plate.

He sighs. Should he tell her?

He should not.

No. he shouldn't…

"I flew…" he said to her.

She paused.

"You… flew?" she repeated the words.

He nodded his head.

"It seems so…" he said to her awkwardly, and took a bite of the omelet.

"It's delicious!" he exclaims to her, and she laughed. That broke the staring spell she had on him.

"Then take more!"

She cooked almost a whole tray of eggs for him, and he patted his stomach and burped.

"Oh, good Gods… those were the best I've had all these while… I mean, well, it's not like anyone can cook for me…" he blurted out to her unconsciously and patted his stomach again.

"Why ever not?" she ask him, and collected the plates and washes them in the dishwasher.

"Well, they can't see me of course…" he said to her, and she turns around and wiped her hand on a piece of dry cloth.

"What do you mean by they can't see you? I can see you well enough…" she said to him, and patted his head. She places her hand on top of his mop of snowy hair, and he froze.

He felt her.

He felt her on top of his head. Heavy and real and… and…

And warm…

"See?" she said to him with a wide smile. "Touchy touchy here…"

He laughed half heartedly. He couldn't believe it. Here he is, in the most unexpected place of all the place in the world, with someone living, breathing, alive, and warm touching him and talking to him and seeing him and… and…

And acknowledges his existence…

"You can see me…" he said to her in a disbelief tone. She nods her head.

"Pretty much… you have snowy white hair, blue jump shirt hoodie and brown pants. No shoes though… where are your shoes?" she asks him and begun to look around.

"I don't wear shoes. They're pretty much useless to me…" he said to her and waves his hand at her. He is so at ease with her, and he felt so at home here with her.

For once, he is not alone. For once, someone sees him, and after all these thousands of years of solitude, someone living and breathing is finally seeing him in the eye.

Finally.

"Aren't you cold?" she asks him. The whole mountain cabin is surrounded by thick snow, and he is here, dressed simply in a simple garb and no shoes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "The cold doesn't bother me anyway it does to a rock. I don't feel cold at all. I do feel warmth and heat and stuff… It's nice when it is just warm, but not when it's overheated…"

"Of course it won't be nice if it is piping hot…" she said to him and laughed. "Here, have some hot chocolate. Now this is something nice and good when it is piping hot…"

He sniffed the cup and widens his eyes. It smelled good and sweet. He liked it.

And he takes a cautious sip. It is hot, but he is careful. Soon, he is blowing the cup, hoping for it to get cold faster so he could drink it.

"If it's too hot I can give you some ice for it…" she said to him, and he blinked at her.

"Yeah," he said to her with a wide smile. "Why didn't I thought of that!?"

With the suggestions of ice, he materializes a few cubes of ice and it dropped into his cup of hot chocolate. He smiles happily and drinks it, and she stares at him with wide eyes.

"Holy mother of cows…" she said to him in shock.

Jack blinked.

"Why cows are holy mothers?" he asks her curiously.

"You… you…" she stuttered and pointed a finger at him. "You… Jack Frost?"

He smiles at her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Gaia…"


	3. 3 - Jack (Kissing and Sex)

**3 – Jack**

Jack is overjoyed that someone could see him. Here he is, sitting in the cabin kitchen of Gaia, his new found friend, and she made him breakfast. Breakfast! He had not had breakfast for… for…

Wow…

It's been so long he couldn't quite remember how long… give or take… a few hundred years?

A thousand?

A few thousand?

A millennia?

Wow…

Time is moving fast…

He continues to sip his now cooled chocolate drink, and he savors the thick taste of the chocolate. She used a special cocoa powder of hers, adding a strange red powder and gave it to him with two spoonfuls of thick white whipped cream. It was heaven. Delicious, smooth, hot, creamy, chocolaty, and it is his favorite.

"You're Jack Frost," she repeated the name incredulously. "Seriously?"

Jack smiles at her and materializes a snow rabbit out of nowhere. The rabbit jumped and hopped all over the kitchen and circles Gaia. She laughs at the bunny hopping around, and lastly, the bunny erupted in a shower of snowflakes.

"Jack Frost…" she repeated his name, and he smiles widely.

"Now you believe?" he said to her and sipped on his hot chocolate. Gods, this is good!

"Jack Frost…" she repeated that name again and looked at him.

"This isn't just it…" he told her, and dragged her out of the balcony. He held her warm hands in his, and he brought her to fly.

She screamed bloody murder.

"JAAAAACK!" she screams, and held onto him tightly. "Jack! Jack! We're flying! We're flying!"

"We're flying!" Jack laughed, and flew higher and higher and higher.

Jack brought her to fly all over the mountains area, and they landed on the top most part of a pine tree. Jack and Gaia have fun chasing each other down the tree by stepping on its branches, and Jack is gaining speed on her.

"Slow down, Jack!" Gaia exclaims at him with a chuckle and speeds up as well.

"Then I would have lose, right?" he said to her with a smile and chases her down.

Then, suddenly, the branch snapped.

Her scream got stuck in her throat, and she fell down the flight of trees quickly.

"Gaia!" he exclaims and stretches a hand out to hold her. But his blue jump shirt got stuck in the tree.

"Damn it! Gaia!" he calls to her, and she screams as she fell and fell and fell.

And out of nowhere, a huge blooming red rose blooms rapidly from underneath her. She fell onto the rose safely, and bounced a little before she looks up to Jack.

And he is stunned.

"I'm fine, Jack…" she said to him from down below. "Come on down!"

Jack had nothing else to say as he landed. There is a huge rose, a huge freakin' rose blooming right beneath her, serving as a huge cushion for her fall. She patted the seat beside her, and he gingerly stepped on its petals and sat with her. The rose smelled so soft and gentle, and it would wave its petals from time to time.

"This is… this is…" Jack patted the flower, and looked around him. The petals are soft and cool, and it is alive. Alive. A live rose in the middle of a snowy mountain? It is impossible… impossible…

It cannot be…

"I have a secret of my own as well…" she said to him with a busted smile on her face. Jack stares at her and looked from the rose to her, then from her to the rose again.

"I… well…" she started. "I can bend nature to my will. Anything that is related to nature I can bend it. I don't know how… but I have been doing it for the last 150 years…"

"150 YEARS!?" Jack exclaims in surprise. She nodded her head.

She has been living for 150 years… 150 years is a long time in a human's life… and she is still young and youthful.

And beautiful.

"You don't suggest that I am a freak, are you?" she said to him worriedly. He shakes his head.

"No," he said to her. "No, no, no! You… You are amazing!"

She blinked her eyes at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" he said to her in disbelief. "Who else can bend nature like that? I mean, it's so cool! It's so cool!"

"Your ice is cool too…" she said to him with a small blush. "Flying is awesome as well…"

"You think so?" Jack said to her and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. His ears started to flame red, and she smiles shyly.

"It's… a nice experience…" she said to him.

They stare at each other for a long time. Jack had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She is kind, generous, and open with him with absolutely everything. Here they are in the middle of nowhere, and she invites him to breakfast with her when she could have kicked him out of her home.

She is… so awesome…

"I like you Jack," she said to him with a small blush shyly. Jack flames up in embarrassment.

"Oh… er… well… I… I like you too…" he stuttered to her, and she smiles at him shyly.

"I've never met anyone like you before in my life… or at least, no one who could do something as wonderful as creating ice and fly…" she said to him, and he smiles boyishly at her.

"Oh well… I've never met anyone human who could see me as well…" he said to her and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he had confessed to her that he liked her. Gosh, he liked her…

She stares at him and him at her. He finds her eyes captivatingly beautiful, while she, too, finds that his eyes are beautiful sparking blue gems. They are so blue, so blue.

And so blue that it is beautiful.

She leans in, and he finds that her face is getting closer and closer to his. Closer and closer, and closer…

And closer…

She couldn't…

No…

She couldn't possibly thought of…

Doing…

That…

… right…?

Then the moment stops. Everything stopped moving, and he finds that she is kissing him.

Her warm and supple lips, so red and so beautifully soft and smooth, is kissing him. She is kissing him. Kissing… they are kissing.

Jack had no idea how he did it, but the kiss escalated to a passionate lip lock. He moves his head sideways and slides his lips on top of hers, and she came nearer to him, holding onto his shoulders as she straddles him on the rose. The rose seems to sense their privacy need, and rose higher and higher onto the air.

Jack held her tightly in his arms. He lets his natural instinct goes over his mind, and it took over him. He felt hot, he felt that his clothes are a barrier, and it is uncomfortable.

And soon, it is out of his body.

He threw his shirt aside and continues to kiss her senseless. He slipped his tongue and ran it on her lips, and she opens her mouth to him obediently. He slides his tongue into her mouth and… oh, dear God! She is so sweet…

She moans when he ran his hand behind her back. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt, and she arched her back to him and moans into the air. He ran his fingernails over the skin at her back, and she arched more, and breaths out the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

He found her sensitive spot… and he smiles.

He took off her clothes and gently lay her on her front. Then he proceeds to kiss her back softly and gently, and she shivers and moans into her hand.

"Ahh… ahn… ahh… Jack… ahhnnn…" she moans adorably, and Jack smiles. He licked her skin, and she arched her back again.

"Ahh! Jack!" she exclaims in surprise and in pleasure, and he continues it endlessly.

Then, he flipped her to the front and crouched above her. She sat up, and again resumes into straddling him on his legs. He held her to him tightly, and they kiss again. And again, and again.

"I…" Jack said to her and kisses her neck. She arched her neck to him and moans again, and he sucked hard. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

She breaths hard and unbuttons his pants. He slides them off, and he, too, unbuttons her pants and slides them off, revealing her wearing her black lace panties. "Then don't think…" she said to him, and kisses him hard on his lips.

He manages to take off her panties and his boxers, and with it, he guides his now enlarged penis onto her core. She saw it, and her eyes widens in surprise.

"You're… you're…" she blushes shyly, and looked elsewhere with a hand covering her blushing face.

"I'm what?" Jack said to her, worried that she had seen his size and is not satisfied by it.

"You're… so big…" she said to him shyly and blushes further. "C-can it fit… inside me…?"

He chuckles and pulls her face to his. He kisses her deeply, and begun to lower her onto the head of his penis onto her core. She is dripping wet with anticipation of the sex they are going to have, and she moans when he prodded her entry with his penis, never entering.

"Ah… Jack… Ah…" she moans, as Jack guides her onto his penis head and moves her hips up and down to his, only entering her with the head of his penis. And already she feels so good from it.

Then what would happen if he completely sheathed himself into her?

_Oh, dear God…_ she thought to herself when the image of Jack fucking her senseless and sliding his long penis in and out of her. It was sublime, and her breast and whole being bounced with the power of his thrusts.

"Jack… ahh…" she moans, and Jack slowly lowers her further and further down onto his penis.

And it hits her barrier.

"Ah…" she moans, and Jack forces himself into her by pushing her hips onto him. She moans in pain, and held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Ahh… Jack… it hurts…" she moans, and he continues to push her down to his penis. Her barrier is blocking him from entering, and he had to use all of his strength to push her down, but still, to no avail.

_It doesn't fit…_ he thought to him. _I'm too big for her_…

But he did not give up. He continues to pull her into him and onto his penis as her legs are spread around him in their lotus position. She moans in pain, and gritted her teeth.

"Ah. Jack…ahh… it hurts… it hurts…" she said to him, and finally, Jack lifts her up while he, at the same time, thrust up into her core and pulls her back down to him. Their hips connected, and Gaia screams.

Finally, he is in.

He felt something warm tickled down onto his thigh. He figured out that it is her virgin blood, and smiles against her neck. She is a virgin… a whole virgin…

And she is his…

"Jack… Jack… Jack… it hurts… it hurts…!" she exclaims to him and pawed at his back with her hand. He held her in his arms, and whispers soothingly into her ear.

"Only a while… only a while…" he said to her soothingly, and she held onto him as he started to thrust gently into her. She mewled in pain, and gripped onto his snowy white hair.

Jack bit his lips.

_This feels too good to be true_, he thought to himself. Here he is, making love to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He is having sex with her. Sex, for God's sake. Sex! Intimate! Copulation! Fucking! And his penis is inside her!

He slowly moves faster and faster, and soon, he had her moaning for more. Her hips grinded onto him, and they made love passionately with each other on the rose.

"Jack… Jack…" she moaned, chanting his name over and over again. He held her tightly to him and bit on her breast. She threw her head back to the air and bounced as Jack held her in his arms, guiding her onto his erected huge penis.

And soon, she came.

She vibrated against him, trashing wildly as her warm ejaculation liquid flows down hotly onto his thighs. Jack bit onto her neck and felt himself climaxing into her body, his semen shooting directly into her uterus and coating it with a layer of his thick semen. He groaned deeply and held her tightly as both of them rides out their climax together.

He couldn't believe it. He had not met her for long and already he is making love to her, and confessing his deepest desires for her. He wanted her. Maybe that is why he has been living for so long. Just so that he could see her.

Just so that he could be with her in this era…


End file.
